Recently, applications requiring high-capacity data transmissions, such as virtual reality (VR) and three-dimensional (3D) holograms, have become commercially available. For high-capacity data transmissions, 5th generation (5G) mobile communications are required and, thus, recently, there has been an increasing need for 5G mobile communications.
Thus far, a 5G mobile communications frequency band has not been clearly determined but a high frequency of several tens of GHz is expected to be used. Accordingly, a capacitor for radio frequency (RF) matching of 5G mobile communications is expected to have a high resonant frequency of 30 GHz or more and a capacity of a level of 1 pF.
In general, a capacitor has the property of an inductor in such a high frequency and, thus, it is known that the capacitor is replaced with a simple metal pattern such as a microstrip.
However, when a microstrip is designed to be installed in a circuit board in reality, an entire package is discarded due to failure in a pattern of the microstrip and, thus, there is a problem in which a yield is remarkably lowered.
In the case of a typical multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) manufactured via power sintering, there is a problem in that it is difficult to embody a capacitor with a high resonant frequency and low capacity due to a distance between input and output terminals according to a limitation in chip design.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a high-frequency RF matching capacitor that has a high resonant frequency and low capacity, is separately manufactured, and is installed on a circuit board.